The Curse of Forgetting
by Aphroditesodyssey
Summary: Takes place after season 3. Emma and Killian just started their relationship. Both are happy with each other, but little did they know what they would face when the Snow Queen arrives in Storybrooke. They just found each other, but what happens when Killian suffers a curse. A curse meant to separate them. Now Emma must convince him of their love, and fight for it. Fight for him.
1. Chapter 1: The Curse

**Chapter 1: The Curse**

* * *

No, he wanted to shout. He couldn´t understand what the others were telling him. He could only see Emma not far away from him, standing only a few inches away from the Snow Queen. Who's hands were dangerously close to her heart.

"Emma, don´t agree with her. Please love, It will kill you" And then me too, he wanted to say. But he didn´t. _There was no life without her_._ Not anymore_.

She turned her face to him, with tears in her eyes she said "I´m sorry."

She didn´t said anything anymore. Only two words. That´s it, he thought. After everything they had been through…after all the fighting, finding her, crossing realms for her, being with her…he would lose her again. Now forever. No. He would not lose her. Not her. The Snow Queen watched the spectacle with amusement.

"He´s so scared of losing you. I see it in his mind. It´s so loud there. He would really die for you. What a fool!" she said bitterly and looked at him with her icy eyes.

"Your love for her will drive you mad. It will be your undoing" she pointed out to him. All of a sudden he felt ice cold. There was pain. Pain, everywhere. He never felt something like that. He fell to the ground and held his hand on his chest.

"I feel like dying." he shouted. David and Snow who were standing not far away from him, ran to him immediately. They were trying to calm him down, but he was still screaming and fidgeting like a lunatic.

"Oh god David, he´s ice cold!", she said with panic in her voice and looked at him worriedly.

Emma was just standing there with shock. Now that she heard her mothers voice, she awoke from her bewilderment.

"Stop it. You´re hurting him. Let him be. You don´t want him, you want me!"

The Snow Queen looked at her and didn't said anything for a long time. It was so quiet, that they could only hear Killian screaming from the pain.

"You want him quiet? Here, have it." she said and with a sudden fast movement she was twirling her hand into the pirates direction. The screaming stopped. He was still laying there, with his head in Snows arms, but other than that she couldn´t see any stir from him.

She wanted to go to him, to see if he was hurt. But she couldn´t move. And she didn´t know how to use her magic. It was blocked. If Regina or Gold were here, they would have known what to do. But she, the saviour, couldn´t protect them. _Him_. She couldn´t use her magic. For what did she have it, if she didn´t even know how to control it? She felt helpless and useless. She wanted to scream.

"What did you do to him?" she asked after a while.

"He won´t be the same anymore when he awakes. You see, I did you both a favour. It´s better than a heartbreak….your love was a means to an end. What do you know of love, saviour?" _More than you will ever know_. "Nothing. That´s just the beginning, give me Elsa and no one else will die." she said a last time and left with a smoke of cold snow.

Without thinking Emma went straight to him, taking his head from Snow into her lap and holding him firmly like a child. She stroked his cheek.

"Killian. Please."

He didn´t said anything. She could only hear her mothers whimper behind her. She was angry. He wasn´t dead. Why would they cry? Without turning around, she said "Stop it. Stop the mourning, he is not dead." she yelled at them with tears in her eyes. "He´s not dying." she repeated again and again, trying to convince herself, still holding onto him.

Snow and Charming were in each other arms. Heartbroken. They didn´t know what to do. Didn´t know how to help their daughter.

"Killian, this isn´t funny anymore. Just wake up you stupid pirate" she cried, while she shook him. She didn´t knew, how long she stayed like that, with him in her arms but it felt like an eternity.

* * *

She was still laying there, with Killian in her arms. She stopped shaking him and let her head fall against his chest, not far away from his heart.

"Killian you can´t leave me. You promised."

"Emma…"

Did she hear him saying her name? She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Killian. I knew you would wake up. I knew it. You would never leave me." she said and held both of his cheeks in her hand. Stroking him softly.

"Love, I don´t have much time." he coughed, trying hard to be awake.

"What are you saying, don´t be stupid. We called for an ambulance, they will come and bring you to the hospital. You will be fine."

He looked with sorrow at her.

"No love, I´m dying. I can feel it. Please hear me. I want you to know…"

"No. No one is dying today. For gods sake you are not dying. I refuse to believe that!" she shouted, still crying.

"You know it, love. Look at me and just listen to me." he pleaded.

"This is my fault. I told you, love is not in the cards for the saviour. I knew something would happen to you when you´re with me. Why wouldn´t you believe me? Why? You´re dying because of me."

"Sweetheart, I wouldn´t have it better. Being with you for the short term of time and to die in your arms is better than never be with you. You made me happy Emma. You brought light into my life, when I needed it. You saved me." he said and played with a gold lock of her hair.

"Don´t say this when it´s not the case. I didn´t save you, you saved me Killian. You brought me home. You showed me what home is. I was truly happy. Killian, I was happy for once in my life. I was happy with you." she cried.

"I know, my love. Take the ring." he said and pointed with his head at his right hand, where a beautiful small diamond was sparkling, with the colour of white. She put it out from his finger and put it into her second finger, in her left hand. She looked at it fascinated.

"It was from my mother, she gave it to me before she died. She told me, to give it to the woman I would marry. I told her, that I wouldn´t know whom I should give it. But she said when the right time comes, I would know. And she was right Emma. I loved you the first moment I saw you. I knew that our path didn´t cross because it was by chance. It was destiny. I waited 28 years for you, to break the curse. To break my curse. And you did it. The ring was always meant to be yours. It belongs to you like I belong to you."

She was stunned. She didn´t know what to say. She couldn´t stop crying. She was heartbroken. This wasn´t fair. They were meant to be. He couldn´t die. He waited so long for her and she for him.

She laid him carefully to the ground, bringing one hand to his chest, while the other came under his head. She brought her face to his. They were so close, that their nose touched, while she leaned with her forehead against his. Breathing in his scent. It felt like hours holding him like that, but it were only seconds.

"I love you, Emma. I´m sorry that I have to break my promise, my love." he said a last time and closed his eyes.

"No this isn´t fair! No, Killian!" she said while she was shaking him hard.

Snow and Charming were not far behind them, and watched the lovers the entire time with tears in their eyes.

"Charming we need to do something!" pleaded Snow, not taking her eyes away from the spectacle.

"Let her be. The ambulance will come. Let her be with him alone for a last time. She needs to say goodbye." he said with sadness in his voice.

Snow hugged him firmly and said "I´m sorry. I know you liked him. He was your friend. It´s your loss too. I didn´t had a great relationship with him, because I didn´t knew him, but he was an honourable man. And he loved our Emma with all his heart."

"I know." said Charming, letting her comfort him.

* * *

She didn´t want to let go of him. The whole town was here, Whale behind her, trying to get her to stand up, so that he could look at him. He was dead, what could he do? She thought angry.

"You´re late." she only said and got up. Letting him room so he could get to Killian.

She left them with him. She couldn´t be there any longer. She wanted to disappear. When he was…buried, she thought heartbroken. When he was buried, she would take Henry and leave this town. _She would leave and never look back_.

* * *

When she arrived at her parents apartment, she found Henry with Regina and Robin Hood. He was crying in their arms. So he knew. When she walked up to them, Henry immediately ran towards her. He hugged her, bringing his head under her chest. She hugged him back and cried.

"Tell me this is a joke, tell me that he´s standing there at the door and wants to frame me. Tell me that he´s coming back and will take me to the docks, so that we can sail."

"I couldn´t save him. I´m so sorry Henry." she sobbed.

They were standing like that for a long time. Comforting each other. After a while her phone vibrated. She took it out from her pocket, and answered the call. "Hello." she said with sorrow in her voice. She was mourning, she didn´t wanted to talk with anyone right now.

"It´s me, David. You won´t believe me what happened…"

"What could be worse than that?" she said emotionless.

"Emma, he´s alive! We´re in the hospital, Doctor Whale is checking on him right now. We don´t know how, but he just awoke after a while."

"Please, don´t play with me. I saw him dying." she yelled.

"Just come to the hospital." Charming said and hung up.

* * *

"Where is he?" she said, when Snow greeted her.

"He is in there." she pointed at the room across from them.

Emma didn´t respond. She just headed straight into the room without knocking. Leaving her mother alone in the hall.

When the door opened, she just wanted to die of happiness. He was there laying on the bed, like he wasn´t dead an hour ago, with Whale to his right side, and Charming to his left side.

"Ahh bugger off, I told you I´m fine." he said to Whale, while trying to get up.

"Hook you just died an hour ago. I think you should let him check on you. It´s not like this happens every day." said Charming with concern in his voice and pushed him back to the bed.

"Aww I knew you liked me. I told you mate, you´re fond of me." said Killian jokingly. Charming just rolled with his eyes, while Killian let Whale check on him.

She couldn´t hold her excitement anymore, she just went straight to him, pushing her father away and hugged him. She held his face in her hands, and kissed his forehead. His nose. His cheeks, and then his lips. After a while she released him, and sat at the bed in front of him. Smiling widely. She stroked his cheek softly, and said with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were dead. I thought you left me."

Killian didn´t say anything, he was stunned by this woman. He looked at her beautiful green eyes and asked.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

**So this is the first time, I wrote something for them. I always read cs stories, but I never published one. Now that frozen and maybe the Snow Queen is coming to town, I thought I would write something. The Story takes place after Season 3, not hours but days after the finale. That´s definitely not an one shoot story, so let me know what you think. Also I don´t have a Beta, so I´m sorry for any grammatical mistakes :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Memories

_Do I know you?_

* * *

Emma was confused. She didn´t know what to think of it. He was clearly joking, she thought. She looked at him with a curious expression on her face and said. "Killian, do you think this is funny? I nearly lost you. Can you just be serious?"

"I beg you pardon, but I meant it lass. Who are you? It seems like you would know me from somewhere. Unfortunately I can´t say the same about you."

Using her powers, she looked deep into his eyes to see if he really meant it. And yes, he wasn´t lying. He really seemed to believe what he was saying. She was shocked. Did he lost some of his memories? But if that would be the case, then why would he still know who her father was. Even who Dr. Whale was. But not who she was? She stopped gazing at him and turned her head to her father. She looked at him with so many questions on her face. David didn´t say anything. He was just speechless like his daughter. After a while he begun to open his mouth.

"Emma can we talk outside for one moment?"

"Of course, but can I just speak alone with him for a second?" she asked with a sad tone.

"Sure. We will wait outside." he said only and dragged Whale with him to the door, leaving her and Killian alone.

An awkward silence lasted between them. It felt like she was with a complete different person who she met for the first time. It felt like they were strangers. But they weren´t strangers and yet it felt like they were.

"Killian?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"You really don't know who I am?"

He didn´t respond directly. He just looked at her for a long time, trying to understand the meaning behind all of this. He was trying to understand why this woman seemed so familiar to him. Why she claimed that she would know him. She was beautiful yes, but that was it. There was no memory of her. He didn´t know her. She was a stranger to him.

"I´m sorry love, but I would definitely remember you, when our paths would have crossed."

"You know who David is, but you can´t remember me?" she asked upset.

"Yes. I do know who he is. We faced a lot of things together. We are allies. But I don´t remember you, lass."

"I don´t understand. I was with you when it happened Killian. We were together in Neverland. We tried to save my son, Henry. Do you remember him?"

"Of course. He is the son of the evil queen, Regina. Though, I don´t remember you with us in Neverland. It was only me, the Charmings, her and …the dark one." his face darkened with the last name. So it was not even that Killian couldn´t remember her, no he also still had a feud with Gold.

"Did you call Henry your son?" he asked, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Indeed, I did. I´m his birth mother but Regina was the one who adopted him and raised him."

"Wow. I wouldn´t know. No one told me." he said to himself, while scratching behind his ear. He looked confused.

"Well I told you, when we were in the Enchanted Forest together." she said with a sad smile, remembering how they met for the first time. It felt like an eternity how they met each other, but it was only less than two years ago.

"We were in the Enchanted Forest together? This can´t be true, love. I don´t remember you. I don´t remember your face." the words was cutting deep into her heart. It was painful to hear him saying that he did not remember her. That he did not knew who she was. She couldn´t look at him anymore. It was too painful, to look him in the eyes without his knowledge of her. Without the warm familiar look he always gave her. The look he gave her when he always looked at her. The look of love. The look of adoration.

"But we were, Killian. We first met each other there. We were kind of allies. We had the same mutual interests. You needed to come to Storybrooke, and I needed to go back to my son Henry. We needed each other. So we helped each other…till I…" _Till I abandoned you on that beanstalk_, she wanted to say.

"I don´t understand. How can you not remember me? Us?" she said with tears, still not looking at him.

" I…"

"Emma?" her fathers voice called behind her. She immediately turned her face to her father and stood up, heading to the door. She looked a last time at Killian, and said "I will come again, and then we will talk properly."

She didn´t stay to hear his answer, she just followed her father outside. Leaving Killian all by himself.

* * *

David looked with concern at her. She hated it. She didn´t want pity from him, or the others. The situation was terrible enough, and she didn´t need to see it at their face all the time. The concern, the pity. He looked at her like he knew how she felt. Like he felt for her. But he didn´t know how she felt. How could he? He was happy with Snow and the new baby.

David laid both of his hands at her shoulders and looked at her sadly.

"I´m so sorry Emma. I don´t know what happened, but I will do anything I can to break the curse."

"A curse? How do you know that he is cursed?" she asked curious.

"We talked with Regina and Gold and they are sure that he is cursed. They will come later, and check on him. We only know that he's cursed, but we don´t know what kind of a curse . And we don´t know how to help him. But it must have something to do with you." he responded carefully.

"With me?" she said stunned.

"Emma he remembers everything. He remembers us, the town and what happened. The only thing he doesn´t remember is…"

"Is me." she said with tears in her eyes. She wanted to go home and hide. She was tired and didn´t know what to do. She never felt like this before. It was unbearable that he didn´t know who she was. He was the only one who encouraged her in everything, who loved her for who she was. And now..she lost him. The sudden relation of this made her fell to her fathers arms. Hugging him firmly, she sobbed in his arms.

"Oh Emma. I´m so sorry. We will do anything we can. I promise you, he will remember you. We won´t let him stay like this. He wouldn´t want a life like that. A life without you. Everything will be fine, I promise you." he said and stroked her head softly, bringing her closer to his arms.

"I hope so. I just don´t know what to do. This is not fair, David. I never thought I would feel so broken. I don´t want to live without him anymore. I accepted his feelings, I let him in. And then this happens. I can´t be happy. We can´t be happy."

"I know how you feel, Emma. I really am." said her father, letting her go from him arms.

"You don´t." she only said.

"Did you forgot how I was cursed? How the whole town was cursed for 28 years? I didn´t remember your mother, and she didn´t remember me. We were cursed, Emma. We were cursed, until you came with your old yellow bug into our town. You came, and everything changed. The clock started to tick again. People started to believe, to remember."

He was right, but she didn´t wanted to talk anymore. She wanted to go_ home_.

"I will go home to sleep a little bit. Please call me, when Gold and Regina are coming to visit him. I don´t trust Gold with him alone. I want to be there, when they are checking on him."

"I promise to call you, when they arrive."

"Thank you." she said truthfully and left him there.

* * *

_"What are you doing?" she asked him, while watching him from their bed with a mug of coffee in her hand. It was late evening._

_"I´m searching the compass." he said while going through his stuff. Since they started to date after they came back from their voyage, she searched for an apartment for her and Henry. When they found a beautiful one not far away from the dorks with a sight over the sea, she asked him to live with them. He immediately agreed, but asked over a thousand times if she was sure. And she always said that she was. He hasn't taken much from his ship, when he traded it for her. Now he was going through a box, where he kept a few of his belongings. He didn´t opened it before, because they bought so many new things and decorated everything in the house which led him to forget it._

_"Ah there you are." he said happily and went with it straight to her. Sitting beside her on the right side, which was his side. He always slept there, Emma never had a special side to sleep, but he insisted to sleep at the right side. He always said, that his side is near to the door, which meant that when a bulgar would come here, he would first have to go to get through him. She rolled her eyes, when he said it. That was one of the things that made her knew the pirate was still there. He was an calculated man._

_"Do you remember it?" he asked and looked at it fascinated. Her eyes switched from his face to the golden compass in his hand. Of course she would remember it, how could she not? It was the reason why they climbed that beanstalk together._

_Where they bonded for the first time. Where she abandoned him and betrayed his trust._

_"What do you think? Of course I remember it. How couldn't I? This is where everything changed." she smiled at him, and laid at the bed, snugging closer to her pillow, never taking her eyes off of him. Not before bringing the mug to the nightstand. "Indeed. It was quite the adventure love. You know, I was intrigued by the first moment I saw you. I was happy when you said, you would accompany me at the beanstalk. I wouldn´t had want it different." he said, while playing with the compass in his hands, looking at it as if it was the most valuable treasure he had._

_"Yeah, you kept asking me questions I didn´t wanted to answer."_

_"You tried to avoid them, but you didn´t needed to answer them. Like I said before, you´re like an open book for me."_

_"Why did you keep it?" she asked curious._

_"What?" he asked jokingly, knowing what she meant._

_"You know exactly what I mean, Killian. Why did you kept the compass?"_

_"It has a lot of meaning to me. You see, Emma. When I came to Storybrooke with Cora, it was the compass who guided us there. It showed me which root I had to navigate with my ship. It´s a magical compass. It only brings you there, where your heart desire it´s most. You have to think about the place and the compass will bring you there. And I had thought about.."_

_"Rumpelstiltskin. You wanted your revenge." she stated._

_"Revenge was the reason why I wanted to go there, but it didn´t brought me __there."_

_"What then?"_

_"I was with Cora on my ship, the compass in my hand, ready to find your precious Storybrooke. I tried to think about the thing I most wanted, and of course I thought about finding Rumpelstiltskin, to have my revenge. But…but it didn´t work. After seconds you came to my mind. I was so angry at you. Really angry. I wanted to find you, and show you how furious I was. You know, I really meant it when I said I would work with you together. You could have trusted me but you didn´t gave me a chance. The anger I had for you, brought me there. The compass started immediately to work. It showed me the route to your town."_

_She was speechless. She didn´t know what to say. She felt terrible for leaving him in the past, she should have trusted him. She should have taken the risk and let him in. But she didn´t. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe if she wouldn´t have left him, they would have never be so close like today._

_"I´m sorry, Killian. I truly am. I knew you told me the truth on that beanstalk. I knew I could trust you. But I was so afraid. Afraid to open up to you and to trust you. We understood each other from the beginning we met and it scared me off. You could see through my walls, like a mirror. I hated it. I tried to deny it for so long but now I know that if I had stayed like that, I would still have been miserable now. I pushed not only you away but also my parents."_

_"I know, love. You needn´t apologize." he said and took her face in his hands. Looking at her, as if she was the most important thing in his life. She loved it, when he looked at her like that. She never felt loved like that before. But everything with Killian was different._

_He left her face, and laid at his side. With the compass still in his hand, he turned to her. Looking deep into her eyes. They looked at each other for a long time, without saying anything. After a while Killian begun to talk._

_"I want you to have the compass." He played with it._

_"You see, Emma. This is a symbol." he put it in the middle between their thighs, where their legs crossed. "Something magical. Full of hope. Of Possibility." she laughed._

_"You did not paraphrased the words, you told me back then in the Enchanted Forest."_

_"What if I did?"_

_"You´re unbelievable."_

_"I know, am I not devilishly handsome?"_

_"Go on with your speech. I shouldn´t have interrupted you." she played with his hair, while she laid on his left side._

_"There is nothing to add woman." he said, and held the compass now before her face. Waving it in his hand. She took it from him._

_"Quite the reflexes you have there Swan."_

_"Well, I was a bail bonds person and I´m the sheriff in this town." she responded and came closer to him. Snuggling her head under his skin. Her hands were at his chest. She stroked him softly there and waited for him to continue._

_"Go on." she encouraged him._

_"I should have known, since the first moment I met you, that I couldn´t go back to my old life."_

_"And I should have known that I could trust you." she added._

_"Indeed. You know I wouldn´t have let Cora kept you in that cave when I wouldn´t know that you could escape. Yes I hated and loathed you for abandoning me, but I wouldn´t have done any harm to you. Even if I wanted it love, I couldn´t." he said, while bringing her hand from his chest to his lips. Kissing it softly._

_"I know. I have one question." she asked._

_"You can ask me anything, love. Don´t hesitate ever."_

_"When we fought against each other, at lake Nostos. Did…did you let me win?"_

_He laughed. She didn´t know what was so funny. It was a legitimate question, so she waited till he answered._

_"My Swan. What do you think?" he said with a wicked smile._

_"I think that I was really good against you, but not so good that I could win against a pirate with an experience of 300 years."_

_"There you have it."_

_"So it´s true? You let me win."_

_"Yes. Like I said, I didn´t want to do any harm to you. And I couldn´t. Yes I wanted to come to Storybrooke and I would have done anything for it. But I wouldn´t have killed you, even when Cora demanded it of me."_

_"I wouldn´t know that the big rapscallion of an pirate can be so sentimental." she said teasingly._

_"I´m not. I just fancied you from the beginning. Believe me, someone else would have been dead in an instant. No one wins against Captain Hook."_

_"Maybe. So you fancied me from the beginning?"_

_"But of course. How could I not? I wanted you since the first moment I saw you, you stubborn woman." She didn´t know that she could gone any redder, but she did. As if he could hear her thoughts, he teased her._

_"You turned red. Nah you needn´t be so shy, after all you´re fancying me too. Or love?" he smiled._

_"I have absolutely not."_

_"Ohh you have. But it´s none of matter, I have heard of many that I have this affect on women."_

_"You´re so full of yourself. Damn it."_

_"Maybe I am, but you wouldn´t have it different."_

_"Yeah. Now come off of your ross and tell me more about it."_

_"About what?" he asked._

_"You know exactly what. I want to know more about the 300 years of Captain Hook. There must be some adventures you didn't tell me."_

_"So that is what you want from me? If you ask nicely, I may tell you." he said and pointed with his finger at his lips._

_"Convince the pirate, and he may tell you everything your heart desires."_

_So she did._

* * *

Emma woke up with a sad smile. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, and saw that it was 1 am. She opened the nightstand, and took the compass out. Looking at it with a deep sorrow. Since he gave it to her, she kept it there, no far away from her. It hadn´t only a great value to him, no it has a deep meaning for her as well. The memory of her and Killian, wrecked her. It wasn´t even a week ago, when they sat at their bed, talking about the compass and how they life changed immediately when they met for the first time. It was one of many beautiful moments they shared. How utterly happy they were, she couldn´t believe how her life changed in less than a week. Laying the compass to his original place back, she grabbed her phone, and looked if she had any messages from David. And yes, there was one. She didn´t even read the message to end, she just went straight to her closet and changed her pajamas. When she was finished, she looked a last time at Henry, and left. She felt terrible for leaving him alone in the apartment, but she couldn´t wait to see Killian. And she was sure, that the protection spell she cast in the house would work.

* * *

When she was in Killians room, she saw him sleeping in his bed. With no one around. So she was late, she thought. They were here when she was sleeping.

She was furious. Why did her father not call her? She sat at a chair directly across from Killian, and took her phone out. Calling her father. She knew that it was late, but she couldn´t stop it even if she wanted it. So she waited. After a while, he hung on.

"Hello." he said tiredly.

"It´s Emma."

"I know."

"Why didn´t you call me? You said you would call me, when Gold would come to the hospital. You promised it but you didn´t do it." she said reproachfully.

"Emma. That´s not the truth. I wrote you a message, but you didn´t responded. I assumed that you were still sleeping. You were so tired earlier, that I didn´t wanted to wake you. You needed to rest."

"What I need and want is not for you to decide. I trusted you with him. I trusted you with his life, and you were just throwing it away like it´s nothing."

"Emma, I would never endanger Killians life. He´s my friend." said Charming shocked.

"You know that I don´t trust Gold around him and you still let him there without me knowing. He could have hurt him. Who knows what his intentions are? He doesn´t help people without wanting something in exchange. You of all people should know this."

"You´re right. I should have told you, I´m sorry. I just wanted to let you rest." he answered sadly.

When she heard the sad tone in his voice, she felt immediately terrible for snapping at him like that. He was her father and Killians friend. He would never hurt them intentionally.

"I should´t have talked to you like that. I´m so sorry. I was so scared for him, that I saw red. I hope you´re not angry with me. Of course it´s not your fault. I should have been awake." she answered regretfully.

"It´s ok. You have been through a lot lately. I can understand your fear for his life. After all there is still a feud between them, they just buried the hatch for a while. No one knows what could happen in the future."

"You´re probably right. And I have a feeling that this Killian isn´t really keen about the idea of being allies with Gold."

As if Killian could hear the name of his frenemy, she saw him stiffen in his bed, waking slowly up.

"I have to hang up. Killian is starting to wake up. I wish you a great night." she said and hang up.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked, while looking at him with concern.

He turned his face towards her, and looked at her tiredly.

"Mhh I´m fine. What time is it? I hope I didn´t sleep too long."

"No, it´s only 2 am. You should rest, you still have some hours left before dawn is breaking." she said.

"Bloody hell. That´s what I´m doing since days. I can´t sit here around anymore."

"Not days Killian, only a day."

"Is that so? It feels like I´m here since weeks. Since I can´t sleep anymore, why don´t you answer some of my questions." he demanded, looking at her with a flirty smile.

Good, that he didn´t lose his charm, she thought.

"Well shoot."

"I don´t understand this. Why are you still here? We don´t know each other, yet you´re talking and treating me like you would know me since a long time. I mean not that I wouldn´t love your company lass, but it´s a little bit odd how you´re interacting with me."

"You must be really confused. I know this Killian..

"That, yes."

"What?" she asked perplexed.

"Killian. You´re calling me Killian all the time."

"And? Isn´t that your name?"

"Indeed. But no one called me Killian for a long time, it´s Hook for everyone." he said with a sad tone.

"But I´m not. For me you´re Killian. You have always been Killian to me. I only call you Hook when I´m angry at you." she said with a smile, remembering some scenarios from their daily life.

He didn´t answered directly, he just looked more confused than ever before. She must have been a stranger to him, she thought. She could see the questions in his eyes. Maybe he didn´t believe what she was saying. _She was nothing to him_.

"Love, are you some dalliance I had in the past? Maybe you´re angry with me, because we had a night together and I never came back? Is it that? Do you want revenge? If so, then I must send my regrets to the woman. I must have been terribly drunk, when I don´t remember you anymore. I must admit, If we had slept together when I wouldn´t have been drunk, then I would have definitely remembered you." he said and played with his tongue. She wanted to scream, and tell him that she was none of that. He thought of her, some wench he had an affair with and that was it.

"Why is this happening." she said to no one specifically.

"So you are?" he asked.

"I´m not. I would prefer of you, not to say it again."

"Well if that´s the case, why are you not drinking with me after I´m out here. Maybe we can know each other better. What do you say…what is your name love?"

"It´s Emma. And you perfectly know this, but you were cursed and that´s why you forgot it. I don´t know how to help you, Killian." she said, and left the chair. Heading straight to him. She sat at the right side of his bed, only inches away from his face. She looked at him, but didn´t say anything. She waited. She waited for something to happen, but it never came. There was only silence between them.

"Stop it. Don´t call me by my given name. It´s Hook and not Killian." he shouted. She flinched at his aggressive tone, he never talked to her like that.

"The dark one sent you, or? You´re working for him. He wants me dead, so he´s sending you. A beautiful woman, who should distract the handsome pirate, while he's plotting behind me. I see through you, I´m not stupid. I may be, how is the term you use in this world? A womanizer, but I´m not stupid. You need to put more afford, when you want to fool me."

"I can´t believe this. You really think I would plot with him against you? I came here in the middle of the night, because I was worried about you. I was scared that he had done something to you. I don´t trust him. I don´t trust him around you. How can you say such things?" she said heartbroken, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don´t know you. Believe me, I would remember you when we were involved in any kind of relationship. Why do you care so much? Why do you care for a stranger?" he asked.

She didn´t answer him, she just stood up and wanted to leave. But he was faster than her. Before she could look, a strong arm held her arm from behind. Not letting her go.

"Why do you care so much?" he demanded. She knew he wouldn´t let her go, without an answer. _Because I love you_, she wanted to say.

"Because I do." she said only, not looking at him. He must have been satisfied with the answer, cause he let her go. She didn´t turned around, she just immediately left.

* * *

**I know it´s really late, but I have been on vacation and school happened. I try to update regularly but I can´t pomise it :) In the next chapter he won´t be in the hospital anymore! Also we will see him interacting with the other people in town.**


End file.
